Oracle Files: Vivian d'Aramis 1
Characters * Dinah Lance * Constance d'Aramis * Oliver Queen * Vivian d'Aramis * John Diggle Location * Nouvelle Lumière, France * March 28th 2013, 0902 Local Time VOX Archive * John Diggle: opens, footsteps: 2 instance, door closes Any weapons? * Constance d'Aramis: Would that be a problem if there were? * John Diggle: chuckle I don't know... Maybe? footsteps Shall I repeat the question? * Vivian d'Aramis: chuckle That will not be necessary, monsieur. My sister is a tad... abrasive? Forgive us. Please. We have no weapons. I can assure you of that. You can pat me down if you like... I shall not object. footsteps * Dinah Lance: footsteps No, I am certain you would not. John is quite the catch, is he not? However, I think Lyla might object... footsteps John, I think you can let them in. It's fine. * John Diggle: Oliver asked me to make sure they were unarmed. * Dinah Lance: Right... and you should do what your boss says... but I am saying it's fine, and...? * John Diggle: chuckle You're Oliver's boss, so... Ladies, welcome to Chateau l'Queen. * Dinah Lance: Are you serious? * John Diggle: Hey, you might be his boss, but he's still the guy who signs my checks and my kid's gotta eat. Have fun, ladies. * Dinah Lance: Very well. My apologies for Oliver's... Oliverness. I don't know what else to call it. Please, follow me. footsteps * Vivian d'Aramis: footsteps: 3 instances You and your husband have a very nice apartment. I have often passed by this building, but never thought I would get to step inside... especially not the penthouse suite. * Dinah Lance: 3 instances Oh, uh, Oliver and I are not married... We were, but... well, it's complicated. * Constance d'Aramis: 3 instances I find it is rarely complicated. He slept with another woman, oui? * Dinah Lance: chuckle, footsteps: 3 instances You're not wrong... * Constance d'Aramis: footsteps: 3 instances Typical man... * Dinah Lance: chuckle, footsteps: 3 instances Again, you're not wrong, but... to his credit, it wasn't entirely his fault. But, really, this is not appropriate talk for today's meeting, ladies. Ah, here we are. Come in. opens * Vivian d'Aramis: 2 instances Ah, Monsieur Queen! How lovely it is to finally meet you. * Oliver Queen: footsteps Ah, the D'Aramis sisters! Please, come in! Come in! Would you like a drink? * Vivian d'Aramis: It is... nine in the morning? * Constance d'Aramis: footsteps Yes, please, thank you. * Oliver Queen: Ah, excellent! footsteps I like this one! * Constance d'Aramis: footsteps Le sentiment n'est pas réciproque. * Oliver Queen: What was that? * Dinah Lance: clears, door closes, loud clap, footsteps Let's get down to it, shall we? chuckle * Vivian d'Aramis: Actually, I am very curious as to the reason for this meeting. You contacted me months ago through email and just last week offered my sister and I a very substantial payment just to meet you for breakfast. I am curious... yet concerned. * Oliver Queen: liquid pouring, glass clinking, footsteps, liquid sloshing Well, rest assured this is not an eccentric billionaire thing. I don't want to pay you for your organs or anything illegal or shady like that... sigh We know you two are the Crimson Fox. * Vivian d'Aramis: scoff Le Renarde Rousee? chuckle You are very mistaken, Monsieur Queen. I can assure you that- * Oliver Queen: Relax, Vivian... It's okay. We're friends. Well, not yet, but we intend to rectify that problem soon. We want to help you both. * Vivian d'Aramis: Help us? footsteps Help us how? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Vivian and Constance d'Aramis. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Constance d'Aramis 1. * The complicated situation Dinah refers to is that Oliver slept with her sister Sara after she drugged him as part of a scheme orchestrated by Oliver's ex-wife, Nyssa al Ghul, in Oracle Files: Nyssa al Ghul 2. * "Le sentiment n'est pas réciproque" literally means "The sentiment is not reciprocated" in French. Links and References * Oracle Files: Vivian d'Aramis (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Constance d'Aramis/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Vivian d'Aramis/Appearances Category:John Diggle/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Nouvelle Lumière/Appearances